Sure Things
by kgirl50
Summary: Kitty and Kurt have a long past but she's ready to move forward storm gets the clues of kittys' feelings and is willing to help  intense love maybe lemons :P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

**Sure things**

"I'm baaaaack" said a young adolescent walking in the halls of the Xavier mansion.

Her hair was short and caramel brown, it ran down to her shoulders waving only once with some of it shoved behind her ear falling fairy above her breasts and rested there. Her brown eyes scanned the room as her face smiled like a portrait as usual no makeup was found out of place. She wore a long sleeved black shirt that had a low cut V-neck. The shirt ran down her tiny frame exaggerating her features and ended almost mid thigh, maybe a little shorter. Her long legs were covered with black see though tights that huged her legs. Her shoes made her legs look like models' legs, seeming that they were bejeweled black pumps. Her nails perfectly manicured and a ring that was always on her right ring finger.

That was Kitty. . . Shadowcat.

"Did you guys miss me?" she giggled dropping her bags and bumping the door closed with her hip. She looked up to see storm walking towards her with wide open arms.

Storm was a lovely old lady with her birthday near approaching. She looked better than ever for a woman on her way to 60. Her hair was long and silver it touched her mid back and flowed ever so elegantly. She was a dark colored woman who never wore anything but her X-Men uniform, because she never left the mansion.

"Welcome back Kitty, It's good to see you."Storm spoke in her usual comforting voice. "How was your trip?"

Kitty smiled warmly then sighed. "Hectic, I think it was harder than defeating Magneto." She chuckled loudly. "That does not sound like fun, Kitty, are you sure you're okay?"Storm stared at her slightly bugish more concerned now.

Kitty began strutting past her and looking around wondering where everyone was she sounded distracted when she spoke. "Yea in fine, Storm you worry too much. Just when Piotr is around tell him to take my things to my room I'm going to shower and sleep." With that she left the room and storm staring at the hot pink luggage.

When Kitty got to her room she took a slow deep breath in and smiled. "Nothing changes." She walked out of her heals and fell into her plushy filled bed, sinking down she closed her eyes dozing off into her wide dreamer mind.

"_Kitty…. My dearest your house is beautiful"_

"_t-thank y-you, who are you" she reached her hand out at the light._

"_Oh baby when you find me…we are going to be unstoppable but first."_

_Suddenly the ground fell from underneath her and she was falling through a blue vortex._

'_SOMEONE HELP ME' She thought opening her mouth to scream but instead the voice spoke._

"_Get out of your fantasy Kitty no one is going to sweep you off your feet get real this is your life you want a man go get him." The voice began to echo continuously never ending as she grabbed her head screaming no a thousand times. Then suddenly she hit the floor._

She screamed a deadly scream that pierced her own ears. Then she hit the floor on her back she lied there breathless surrounded by plushies staring down at her. She sighed thinking 'I need to seriously redecorate.'

She sat up rubbing the back of her head she knew her scream was bound to worry someone so she waited for the intrusion of her room. A second after, her prediction was proven to be true.

A tall red headed woman opened the door abruptly her green eyes searching until she saw Kitty on the floor and ran to her falling to her knees. "KITTY, are you okay? Are you hurt? Were you attacked?" Kitty giggled softly and attempted to interrupt her. "Jean." "Are you fractured?" "Jean?" "Are you sick?" "JEAN!" she stopped and her green eyes began to relax and her features returned calm she smiled. "Erg, Kitty welcome back."

Kitty stared at Jean for a few seconds before standing up and throwing a plush doll of an elephant on the bed. "Thanks." She walked to the door hinting for Jean to get out. Jean smiled and stood up making her way out. "Well I'm glad you are okay I'll see you down stairs for dinner in a half an hour then. Bye." And with that she left.

Now don't get Kitty wrong she has no beef with Jean, it's just that back way in the hay day when Kitty was only 14 she had a major crush on Scott. Jean had knew and purposely screwed him every night. That did not make her at the top of the Kitty nice list.

Kitty looked at the time and decided it was time for that shower she desperately wanted.

30 minutes later Kitty was showered and ready.

She wore a one sleeved baby blue dress that was the same length of her last dress her hair was the same straight silky style her make up new but just as perfect. She put her new wedges on that were dark beige which complemented her skin tone well. She stared at herself in the mirror examining up and down for several minutes. She began to head for the door when she almost forgot her ring that she always wears she picked it up off her nightstand and placed it on her right hand ring finger. She smiled.

Down stairs Scott was placing the food down and Jean was helping the, young couple looked adorable.

Scott's usual shaggy due was gelled back and he wore his shades and instead of his uniform he wore a clean ironed white dress shirt with black dress pants and a tie to boot with his shoes all squeaky clean.

Jean on the other hand wore a black cocktail dress and her hair was French braided back to bring out her strong face muscles. She had on eyeliner and bright pink lipstick with small diamond studs. She had stockings on and one inch black heals.

Xavier entered the room wearing the usual Xavier look.

"Excellent job everyone now were is our guest of honor?"

Jean looked around and spoke up like the only person who would ever know anything she sounded a little snotty. "She's getting ready she should be down soon professor." Xavier smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you Jean." Jean smiled.

Kitty walked down the stairs taking her time staring in the hallways at all the new pictures. She smiled at a picture of her pinning wolverine back in the day and she walked on wards again lost in memory.

"There you are," a familiar strong voice spoke with a familiar German accent. "Kitty."

Kitty froze her feet deadlock and glued to the floor. She held her breath. Her knees began to shake at the sound of his footsteps getting closer. She swallowed hard breathing staggered. "STOP." She said suddenly and his footsteps stopped she could feel his presence just a few feet away and she swallowed her pride. (no pun intended) She took a deep breath in and turned around slowly almost as if in slow motion.

Her eyes proved her fear even more. It _was_ him. It was Kurt.

Kitty's eyes immediately went to his and she put on a fake smile.

"I, uh…j-just wanted to look at y-you… s-sense I haven't s-seen you in fore-ever, erm uh heh."

He stared blankly at her and nodded. Her mind ran with thoughts as he had just given her permission to stare at him until she was done and knowing herself once she started it was nearly impossible to end.

His hair was the usual blue and didn't look like it had grown at all his face was the same masculine face and his lip ever still the same, in her eyes his lips were the perfect size and perfect color. She avoided his eyes to save them for last sense she new that's what always took the longest. She looked down his neck to his enormous shoulder muscles down his well toned arms to the same three fingers she wished that could touch her body and fee her hunger for him. Her hunger made her eyes slide over to his pecks each like a cinder block and down to his abs 10 of them to be exact she counted four more than last time. The shirt he wore was white but unbuttoned so she guessed he was late to. He was wearing dress pants and it looked a little tight on him. She noticed his tail swaying back and forth to the right of him in a hypnotic pattern. She stared at it thinking of how much she just wanted to grab it play with it an- she stopped herself and gulped as her eyes rolled back up his deep blue body and stared into his eyes.

Gosh, she hated those eyes on his him. They were like the knock out to the rest of the hits his body took on her heart. Those gold eyes that glowed in her mind. It was as they say the entrance into ones soul and she saw into his soul and saw the golden heart to match. She saw herself in his eyes. She saw who she wanted to be, her world melted away she wish those eyes could see her how she wanted them to. She'd pray that one day she can get some sort of love out of those eyes the eyes that-

"Kitty?" he spoke a tad bit annoyed at how long she was taking and at looked at the clock on the wall. Which caused her eyes to finally blink and her body to unslouch she swallowed and a faint blush covered her cheeks.

"Y-yea sorry just, you changed quite a bit." She bit her bottom lip.

He looked back over at her with no expression at all he said. "So have you, now let's get going."

With that he poofed away. She frowned slightly confused if that was a compliment or not, to the lack of emotion. She brushed it off and strutted down the hallways slightly less confident and getting to the dinner room when everyone else lit up to see her. She was polite and hugged and talked to all but kept looking over at him. Her mind ran continuously with his words. Almost like a headache that wouldn't go away. It was stuck, She was stuck on him all over again.

'Damn this is going to be a long night if I can't get my mind off of him.'

REVIEW :D RATE OR WEVER

TELL ME HOW YAH FEEL

MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY!


	2. Chapter 2 The Dinner

Sure Things

Chapter 2: The Dinner

Kitty sat through dinner eating in 'extremely small portions' she called it when others asked why she didn't eat a lot. She looked over at Kurt who was sitting next to Beast discussing genetics.

She felt eyes of another staring at her. She knew it wasn't Xavier, he could read her mind I'm pretty sure he got a firm grasp of the things going through her head I don't think he could bare to look at her.

She felt the stare from her right and looked that way just. Sitting next to Xavier was storm dressed in all white she looked at her smiling widely and winking.

Kitty looked confused. 'What in the world is Stor- CRAP!' She thought cutting herself off and her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk. Her light brown eyes turned dark brown as she tried to hide her face and she slouched through her chair just wanting to phase away.

'I can't believe she caught me staring at Kurt nonononono not Storm she's like my mother. I wonder if Xavier told her anything and is trying to get her to help me. Damn great I can tell I'm going to get the headache tomorrow. Unless I can avoid her long enough to make a really good excuse, but if I was making that face I usually make then I'm sunk.'

She waited for a distraction to happen so she could leave but people just seemed to have endless questions. While she was answering Jeans' question about tinting hair she saw a potential way out of this mess. She smirked inwardly rushing to finish her sentence.

When she was about to finish she slipped her shoe off under the table and extended her leg under the table feeling for the button underneath. She ran her toe against the Veneer of Padoek, and expensive wood. She found the button and bite her lip smiling. Jean giggled at the thought of the tinting of ones' hair and Kitty seized the opportunity. She pressed the button and the table split in half.

Everyone freaked out and jumped all eyes in the room went to the center of the table were kitty was not. She smiled and phased through the floor. Kurt was the only other person that new exactly what happened and frankly he wasn't as happy as Kitty was. He teleported away.

Kitty ran in her room giggling and kicking off her shoes. She sat down on her bed and sighed slightly. 'I kind of want that chicken now.' She giggled again and began putting her plushies in a bag. 'Almost 19 and I have 300 plushy dolls I think a 9 year old would like theses better.' She slumped. 'Damn that's a decade difference, I'M SO OLD!' she giggled finishing up and putting her plushies in the closet.

She began to change when she heard a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes 'damn I thought I got away should I answer it?' She opened the door figuring she could always make some sort of excuse if they asked her to help clean.

Instead of seeing some annoying kiss ass X-Men trainee she saw _him_. Her eyes widened quickly and she took a step back. "K-Kurt?" she squeaked. "W-what in the h-hell are you doing here?"

He frowned deeply storming into her room. "I know what you did. The button under the table, yea I'm not stupid we made that button together back in the day." She turned around recalling the events she put her shoes in her closet. She sat on her bed with the angry furry man still standing in her doorway.

She looked up at him into his eyes and her heart fluttered but she did not change her facial expression.

"What do you want from me Kurt, huh?" She continued to look at him as she took her earrings off.

"I want to know why Kitty?" he said calming down. She heard him say her name and her heart skipped a beat.

"Why?"

"Yes, why would you do that? The dinner was for you and everyone is excited to see you again after 4 long years the least you can do is stop faking a smile and think about others for once instead of yourself."

She sat there eyes widened and her earrings fell out of her hand. He had just yelled at her and she was on the verge of crying and screaming she was still deciding which to do. She stood up slowly and walked to the door and slammed it shut. She turned around abruptly getting into his face.

"Stop thinking about me! How can I? All I have to do is watch out for me keep myself from drowning. Out there," she pointed to the door. "Kurt no one cares no one gives a shit if you're hungry! Why the hell am I gonna respect a bitch who doesn't even deserve it! She doesn't want to know about how to tint her freaking hair she just wants to use me and get crap out of me! Fake smile you call it? Well I call it protection so people don't use me again!" she gulped taking a breath still in his face staring in his shocked golden eyes. "Why am I going to be nice to anyone of them for real until they prove I can trust them? There are only 4 people in this house I trust with my life that's you, Xavier, Storm, and Wolverine. That's it! Now if you came here to scold me get out of my room now because I don't need this. This is my home don't stress my out I'm trying to relax for a change."

She took a deep breath in as she returned to her normal height of 5'3. "If you truly cared enough then you would've asked me how 4 years of college went, but sense you're more concerned about others the door is right there leave if you please."She walked past him and put her hair up in a pony tail.

He stared at the floor of where she just was yelling at him. He felt terrible and guilty. He thought about everything she said agreed with most of it besides he was only a year older then her and he didn't have dreams like she did. Then it hit him. He turned around facing her to see her bare back and her head facing down on the back of her neck it looked like a red mark along the Back of her neck.

He reached his three fingers out and touched it. It was bruised skin and the looks of rope burn. He frowned and his hand slid down her spine. "Kitty, what happened to you?"She felt the tingly sensations again.

She frowned. "It's really hard all by yourself in the real life, trying to pay the bills, and feed yourself. I just wanted to pass and it got complicated and I-I just" she sighed feeling Kurt wrap his arms around her.

He whispered. "You don't have to anymore Kitty, you are home now."

She turned around and hugged him pressing all of her into his muscled physique. Feeling her against his fur he enjoyed the hug closing his eyes he rubbed his hand up and down her back realizing she wasn't wearing any top his eyes shot open and he blushed deeply as he felt blood rush below his waist 'Seitzen' he thought trying to find a nice way to get out of the situation and take a nice cold shower. Her awkwardly pulled her off looking at the ceiling. She looked at him smirking glad he couldn't see her face because she was blushing.

They both spoke at the same time and she giggled.

"Go ahead Kurt I know you are just dying to help clean up that mess down stairs." she smiled.

He got up and walked to the door more waddling than anything he mumbled foots asleep and looked slightly back but not enough to see her body or face. "I am going to clean up your mess, just like old times" Within her blink and between her opening her lips to yell at him he was gone. She smiled in the direction of where he was then the smile turned to a smirk. She rolled over sideways thinking about what he came in here to do then her smirk quickly turned into a frown. She was not proud of her behavior tonight but she didn't want to be there so it was time for her to go before she exploded.

She rubbed her hand on the back of her neck squeezing her eyes shut. She shook her head and whispered a solemn no and stared out the window.

"I need to get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a rough day."

Kitty closed eyes and within moments her dreamer mind was of its own will once again.

THANKS FOR READING

REVIEW PLEASE THANKS :D


	3. Chapter 3 The First Punishment

'_Welcome back…Kitty. How was your trip?" A strong unfamiliar male voice._

_She looked around. 'Who are you why are you harassing me?' She looked panicked in the direction of a tall black male figure. She could not see his face._

'_Now, come-on Kitty how do you forget your favorite boss?' The man sounded as if he was smirking the he appeared behind her and reached his hand out for her neck._

_Kittys' eyes widened she knew who this was. She screamed and began to run and run and run._

_The man laughed as Kitty attempted to run away._

_The next words he spoke echoed from everywhere._

'_You can not hide from me Kitty I'm coming for you and all of your mutant friends you will be my slave in fact, I'm on my way right NOW'_

Kitty woke up screaming gasping for air sitting straight up. She looked around feeling her body for any bruises and her right hand snaked the back of her neck and she frowned. 'He's coming here no he can't my friends will get hurt.'

_INTERCOM: Kitty Pryde please report to Professor Xaviers' office._

Kitty looked up at the ceiling as if to look at the announcement. She stood up and sighed. "Wonder what this is about." She practically jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud knock on her door.

"W-Who is it?"she said slightly agitated.

"It is Piotr with your luggage Miss Pryde." The familiar Russian metal giant humbly stated.

Kitty giggled at his accent and how he said her name she put on a robe. She opened the door making room for him to pass in. She smirked at him leaning against the door frame as her lightly placed her luggage on the floor. He stood up and turned around to see her smirking at him and see her whole bare right leg. She reached her leg out and closed the door behind her. Piotr looked at her slightly more confused. Kitty stood up straight walking towards him. "Sit." She commanded. Within two seconds of her command he sat.

"Miss Pryde? Piotr what have I told you a thousand times?" She walked towards him still fairly slow.

He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Kitty I thought we'd have to rebuild a relationship if you left and I wanted to be respectful sense last time we left on uneven terms." He looked at the floor remembering.

She giggled and lifted his chin. "No silly, it's called forgive and forget." He smiled up at her.

"Now get out so I can go take care of Xavier. Shoo get going come on" She giggled while pushing him out.

He fumbled getting out but managed to say bye and walk out of the persistent woman's room.

She looked to her luggage and then at the closet. She found an outfit that suited her well, courteous of Storm's knitting skills. She got dressed in her new X-Men uniform.

Down the stairs that swirled once, to the right hallway through 5 intersecting hallways were the huge Xavier Mpingo doors. (African Blackwood)

She looked at herself in the window to her right. She saw the black skin tight combat boots that went up to her calves with a folded down part that was yellow. Up along her legs were the leather body hugging tights and it wrapped up around her body around her arms to her neck. Down her neck was an attached yellow one suit made of the same material as the rest of her outfit. (click "**here" **for a picture) She had yellow gloves to match.

She looked at her makeup job and smiled her bright smile her hair was down and curly she didn't have time to straighten it this morning. She looked back at the door and took a deep breath in and walked in.

Xavier looked up from the papers on his desk respectfully smiling towards Kitty.

"Hello, and may I be one of the many to say welcome back Kitty." Kitty closed the door behind her softly and smiled at him. "It's good to be back Professor." He put out his hand to the chair and she sat down.

"What's up Professor?" She looked at him more serious.

"Someone is quick to the point I guess we won't be having tea then." He put the pot down and looked her dead in the eyes. She gulped slightly nervous now.

"I know that you have been well distracted and I'm not here to speak to you about the things you think about or dinner last night." She smiled guiltily. "I am far more concerned in your dreams."

She looked at him shocked "H-How did y-" "Do not worry I'm just trying to help you." He interrupted. "Professor everyone is endanger. I-I didn't mean to lead him hear I thought I fought it well but I guess not and he knows about mutants." He looked at her hard and long. "How do you know this man?" She frowned looking at her boots. "I had a side job and he was my boss and he…he did things to me and, well I couldn't get free. He has things to block out mutant powers." Professor looked at her his stare softening. "I'm very sorry to hear that Kitty. You don't have to explain anymore, but sense you ruined diner last night I have a punishment for you." She looked up shocked. "P-Professor!"

He looked at her pouring the tea while he did. She looked at him still. He finished pouring the tea and placed it down grabbing his cup. "You have to go through 3 training seminars with Logan. You have to hold an informational meeting about this man at lunch, and most importantly go to a week of Jeans' woman talks at night." He sipped his tea. She looked at him jaw almost touching the floor. She stood up to yell back but he beat her to it. "Do not argue. You ruined my expensive wooden table this is not so bad it'll be over before you know it and who knows; it might be good for you. Now you are dismissed."

Kitty closed her mouth and walked to the door.

"Oh and Kitty Logan is already in the danger room waiting for you." He smirked behind his tea.

She silently cursed and growled a thank you and was gone.

Kitty made her way into the kitchen just to bump into Beast but he did not notice her yet. She looked in the cabinets and found nothing to eat she turned to go in the fridge but saw Beast was still in there.

"Beast her is there any milk in there?" She said attempting to look over his shoulder. In return to her question he handed her a carton of milk.

"Thanks" she said emotionless and poured herself a cup handing it back to him when she was done she phased through the floor.

She finished her cup of milk and placed it down and entered the danger room.

"We only have until lunch so I'll make it quick." Said Wolverines' voice from every direction. The settings were voice activated and she couldn't see anything it was all fog.

"Desert!" She yelled and within a second she was in sand, but she still couldn't see Wolverine.

Suddenly a dark figure covered up the digital sun and she looked up to see the metal man reaching down to stab her. Kitty took a step back and when he was about to land she kicked his stomach, but he caught her foot. He lifted his left hand with the 3 medal claws going at her at full speed. She phased through his hand dodged his claw. She jumped up with her fist and managed to punch him with a firm grunt out of him that knocked him off his feet while she landed on hers.

"Hey that was awesome I hit you!"She smiled jumping up and down. Suddenly she felt a sting in her back, legs, and arms. She heard his haughty laugh and growled, she knew she was cut so instead of yelling at him she phased through the floor. He stopped laughing and got in his tough guy stance again.

Her hands came up through the floor and grabbed him and pulled half of him underneath. She giggled loudly. "Ocean!" She commanded and the room changed before Wolverine could say anything he was underground drowning. She swan to the top looking at the screen were the viewers were and the control system. "Hey I won right?"

Scott's voice came over the intercom. "Yea this round you have two more and I think he's ready for payback." The room changed and turned into a boxing arena with Wolverine at the other end. She gulped turning around slowly and sees him smile at her and her spit out the arena on the floor. She winced at that, and she was kind of disgusted.

Scotts' voice came over the intercom once more. "Your powers will not be able to activate in this stage its pure fighting first one down for ten seconds wins the round. There are three rounds, and FIGHT!"

Wolverine came running at her at full speed jabbing left and right. Kitty was struggling to dodge every hit; she needed to get out of the corner but how she couldn't faze though him.

She grabbed his pants and he stopped for a split second and she slid under his legs freeing herself from the corner giving her an opportunity while he was still turning around she knew what his blind spot was. She had half a second until it was there but then she would only have a half a second to use it to her advantage. She sprinted towards him counting in her head the seconds. She went out to punch him.

'3…2…1… and" She missed the blind spot but still hit him pretty hard across the face and she jumped back. He wiped his mouth and had a dead look in his eyes.

She backed up slowly as he walked towards her then he sprinted in incredible speed. He elbowed her mid spine then, he ran to her right side elbowing it aggressively, running to her front he stepped on her foot punched her stomach and right when he was going to destroy her face the room fell dark and he was magnetically pulled away.

Scotts' voice came over the intercom. "Sorry guys its lunch time and Kitty has to make a speech so Wolverine you'll have to clobber later."

Wolverine growled at he slid down the wall from the magnetic field releasing him.

Kitty fell on her knees as if she'd seen her life flash before her eyes. She fazed through the floor.

"Great" she thought "my wonderful speech. I get to tell everyone about a man that raped me and just wants to kill me." She wondered in the room and all the eyes went on her and her eyes went straight to Kurts'. She followed his eyes as he looked her up and down. She could tell he was happy to see her in a uniform again. She smiled as he turned around she took a sandwich and stood in front of all the X-men.

Talking in front of crowds was not her forte.

'This is going to be more complicated than I predicted.'


	4. Chapter 4 The Speech With Aftermath

**Sure Thing**

**Chapter 4 The Speech.**

Kitty cleared her voice loudly, getting everyone's attention. She smiled weakly and stood on the small podium. She looked to Kurt and he nodded at her to go on. She took a deep breath in and spoke confidently.

"Hello everyone. For those of you who don't know me or have forgotten about me after 4 years I'm Kitty." She looked back to the newbie's and they all seemed a little tired. She figured it was a training seminar.

"Now I'm going to go straight to the point if you have questions, well you can wait 'till I'm done. Any questions?" No one spoke.

"Okay then, this is the man that is coming to attack us." She lifted a picture of a tall black man with gold eyes and dark shaggy hair. "I'm not going to lie he is a brutal man. He doesn't care if you're a boy or a girl. He doesn't care if you're a mutant or a non mutant. He has tools that reflect our power. He has tools that absorb our powers. He can make you have no powers for a limited time. Do not let him touch you. He paralyzes momentarily at a touch." She paused looking to Kurt. He had a serious look on his face and his tail was silent on the floor. She continued.

"He is a mutant. He doesn't hate mutants. He just wants serious revenge. Don't ask what I did to anger him. I will not answer you even if you do. All I can say is that he is a disgusting man if he doesn't come within the next 48 hours then he has sent an army of demons. Not mutants. Demons." She looked around wondering if she forgot something then Beast raised his hand.

"How many demons could he possibly have?" She frowned. Answering him almost spitting the answer she stated."Nearly a thousand." Beast nodded more serious. The newbie's seemed more shocked and she smirked. "Don't worry they're not as powerful as him."

She looked around as a signal for more questions and Scott raised his hand speaking firmly. "What is his weakness? How can we get his guard down?"

She frowned. "Women, he is a sexual man you can distract him by some sort of seduction and then you would have a better chance, more of a tiny window before he abuses her." Scott nodded in acknowledgement. She looked around and saw no one else with question.

"Well than enjoy your lunch bye." She walked off the podium and went to the main living room.

Kurt went to go after her but saw Storm doing the same so he hid behind the couch.

"Kitty! Wait for me I would like to talk to you." Kitty stopped. She turned around and smiled warmly at the chocolate woman.

"Yes storm?" Storm smiled landing her silver boots on the floor and her warm voice spoke as Kitty sat down. "Wonderful presentation today I am very proud. I know you hate talking in front of people."

Kurt snorted quietly from behind the couch at the fact that others knew too.

"Thanks Storm. I just looked at the right person and pictured him in his underwear." She teased and Storm replied with a mature laugh. Kurt was processing it thinking. 'Who was she look- oh THAT'S ME?' He stopped laughing Listening to the conversation now. More serious, and full of hope.

"Well you did an excellent job."She placed a hand on Kittys' shoulder. "Don't worry we will get him." Kitty looked towards Storm with a weak smile. "I don't doubt it at all."

With that storm changed the subject to something more light. "Would you like to come to dinner with me and some other mutants?" Kitty looked at her pondering the thought. "Hmmm, it depends on if it's just another failed attempt to hook me up with Kurt."Kurt's eyes widened.

Strom laughed and then her expression got serious. "No, and you have to look nice and not in that dish cloth you were wearing when you got here." Kitty glared at Storm. "DISHCLOTH?" she stood up slightly agitated. "That dishcloth just so happens to be my favorite evening outfit." "If you're going to argue with me I won't let you choose your dining partner." Kitty sat down more attentive and Kurt leaned into the couch more to hear.

"M-my dining partner?" She began to fiddle with her hands.

"Yes," Storm stood up and began to glide away.

"W-Wait! Who are my options?"She asked talking a step towards the retreating mutant.

"Piotr and Kurt." She simply stated while she turned the corner. Kitty fell back on the couch chewing on her lip. She didn't know the full extent of this. Did both know she was going to choose? She didn't want to break either's' heart or feelings. She didn't want to ruin her relationships and growing friendships. After all she had just gotten back from her trip. She sighed rubbing her temples getting up. If dinner was tonight and Jeans' thing was tonight she'd need a nap for the upcoming head ache.

Kurt waited to hear Kittys' footsteps disappear before he poofed to his room. He sat on his bed. He has always had a major crush on Kitty but did a very good job on hiding it. He was nervous as he played with his ignoramus hands. He knew she had a past with Piotr; he just didn't want to be let down. He figured he'd just go on to the danger room and train to get his mind off of her which he did often. During the four years she was gone Kurt always trained he couldn't stand having her smile permanently stitched into his brain. He didn't like hearing her heart tingling laugh in his ear like it was permanently there. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't have her.

At the end of his thought he found himself outside the doors of the danger room but the red sign above said occupied. 'That's strange.' He thought to himself as he poofed to the control room. Scott was there with his hand over the eject button timidly.

"Hey Scott what's wrong?" Scott did not look up for he was familiar with the German accent.

"Kurt shush I'm monitoring. I don't want Wolverine to rip her to shreds, he can get carried away." Kurt, being shushed already, just looked through the glass. To his inconvenient surprise he saw the dazzling young mutant he had been trying to avoid.

"W-WHAT THE HELL SCOTT GET HER OUT OF THERE!"He panicked reaching for the button that blinked a red 'E' on it. Scott stopped him. "No, have a little trust. She's been through two of these and hasn't died. This is her last round."

Kurt looked hesitantly at the glass clutching his fists tight he mumbled. "You can do it Katzchen."

Kitty dodged as Logan kept throwing punches. She had been getting better at the whole dodging thing, but not attacking. Throughout the whole entire training seminar she had only hit him twice and he's hit her a little too many times. Kitty figured she'd bring out the dirty moves sense this match had been going on for 5 minutes and was going nowhere.

She dodged his last hit and flipped over his head while he turned around she jumped, and kicked his face to the corner she knew a little too well. He got a little angry and came back at her full speed. Instead of chickening out on the approach she stood straight up and had her hands at her sides. She waited for the energy of his punch to build and for it to be kinetic. When the punch was in motion she dropped to the floor just barely in time avoiding a fatal blow. She grabbed onto his leg and spun around him kicking the back of his knee, making him lose balance and fall backwards. Then she pinned him to the floor. She grabbed his hand and held it behind his head.

"1…10!" She said getting off of him. "I win" She giggled. He growled getting up. "Nice try kid you didn't even count to ten." She stretched out her back by raising her hands above her head. "Well I'd love to argue about how we both cheat but I have a dinner to dress for." She said walking out.

Logan followed her. "Oh yea Storm told me about that." Kurt poofed behind them and eavesdropped in. "Apparently we have to have dining partners. She's making me pick between Piotr and Kurt." Logan nodded silently. "I think we all know who I'm going to pick but seriously she doesn't have to push me." Logan looked suspiciously towards her. "You know hands down who you want to go with?" She looked at Logan with a firm look on her face. "I have loved him for years Logan. I would never consider the other oaf." "Hmmmm that's interesting. Well you better go get him before he makes plans with me, cuz I aint goin to that crap." He snuffed turning into the kitchen as she kept walking. She bite her lip thinking about Kurt. His eyes. His smile. She needed to find him and ask him before Storm might've made the wrong decision.

Kurt heard the conversation and just like the grown elf he was, he thought it in the worst. He poofed to the room he called his. He lied down on the bed staring at the wall from time upon time. He thought of her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. 'Damn, she's so freaking beautiful. Why can't she just-ugh" He rolled over on his face. He drifted off into a silent dream. A dream he's had multiple times. A dream that had killed him for 4 years.

The dream he _couldn't_ have.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 So many Questions

**Sure Thing **

**Chapter 5 So many Questions**_  
><em>

_Slow music played as Kurt held his Katzchen close. They slow danced and he was in his regular form._

_She was turning around to face him, and he was lost in her eyes._

_She leaned into kiss him. Their lips were centimeters apart. He could feel her breath on his lips._

"Kurt?" He heard a voice and squeezed his eyes tight trying to go back to his dream.

He felt a hand on his back and his eyes shot open; not at the coldness of the small hands, but the fact that someone was in his room. He turned around suddenly standing to his full 6'5 in height.

Kitty swallowed hard from being so close to Kurt and at his sudden movements. When his eyes locked with hers, his were shocked and hers were stuck. His features went calmer by seeing her beautiful brown eyes. He fell back on the bed resting his chin on his hand that was perched on his leg.

"What's up, Katzchen?" He said as if he had just let out the air he was holding forever in his lungs.

She heard her usual nick name and her muscles relaxed. She looked around at his room trying to find a filler for her embarrassment. "Well, I was wondering what you were up to I didn't notice y-you were sleeping." He looked at her suspiciously. 'Why is she stuttering?' He thought while his tail swayed back and forth. She looked towards his tail and bit her lower lip and the tail began to change pattern she began to chew on her lip. Then she saw a 3 fingered hand in front of her and was brought back to earth.

"Kitty?" His cute German spoke in a worried tone this time. She looked him in the eyes and made up a lie. "Um, did you have any thing you wanted to ask me I wanted to talk and figure you looked like you had some questions?" He looked at her knowing that's not what she came in here for but he figured he'd bite the bait and get some stuff out of her.

"Well how was your first day of modeling school?" He started off with getting her comfortable.

She walked and plopped down on the bed lying down and looking out his window at the setting sun. "It was good, I guess. There were a lot of pretty girls and a lot of classes I got lost a couple times. The classes were hard even on the first day and didn't get any better." She looked at him.

"Good. Well, how did you get money?"

He was slowly working his way to the topic he wanted to get on. She looked to the ceiling. Well I was at amateur night at a strip club," His heart throbbed. How his little Katzchen could be dancing half naked for other disgusting men was beyond him! "and some-" She chocked on what to describe the man. "Dumbass dude asked me if I wanted to go pro-modeling instead of dancing. I, of course being stupid, said yes, and well, that's how I got a job for 3 years."

He nodded. He wasn't scared to ask her the question anymore. He looked at her; she was looking out at the window again. 'How could anyone want to harm her?' He thought. 'She's beautiful like a fragile flower. That man is going to die!' He opened his mouth and spoke something his mind did not approve of.

"How could anyone harm someone as precious as you?" She looked over at him shocked and a light tint of pink covered her cheeks and for a second she was hopeful of the relationship she could have with him, before the question replayed in her mind. She pulled her knees in tight and hugged them. "I don't know fuzzy, I really don't."

His heart irked inside his chest and his blood began to boil. "You don't deserve any kind of mistreatment! Kitty I will kill him with my own two hands if I have to!"

She smiled crawling over to the edge of the bed and hugged him from behind. "It's okay fuzzy we'll do it together." His fists unclenched and a smile formed across his tinted lips.

"Why don't you say like anymore?" She giggled at the sudden question. "My speech teacher forced me to, otherwise I would've flunked." He smiled.

"Ok, one last question, Katzchen, if you don't mind." He suggested. She let go of him and sat down as he turned around pinning her with his clear golden eyes. "How are you not hurt? How does being hurt by a man like that not make you scared for life? How are you still you?" She thought about the question and grabbed his hand. "Kurt, it did scar me. It traumatized me, but a certain someone taught me to always fight." She smiled. "You taught me to move on. You taught me how to be strong. Of course it's a sensitive subject but I'm not going to change ever I would never do that to myself and I would never do that to you."

His golden eyes widened. "K-Kitty I-" "Kurt, will you go with me to a dinner tonight?"

The blue elf practically died and came back. She, Kitty the love of his life, picked him above Piotr. This means that Piotr was the oaf. This means she's been in love with his for years. This means she is in his reach, he has a chance! He lit up so bright and hugged her.

She blushed heavily at the sudden crash between the two bodies. "D-does that mean a yes?"

He looked her in the eyes smiling brightly and his fang falling out and hanging on his lower lip she stared at it while the fuzz ball spoke. "Ja!"

With that his lips crushed against hers and his eyes sealed shut. She was in total shock. Her pupils shrunk as she realized, this was Kurt kissing her!

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her hands wrapped around his neck.

She lost her self in his luscious lips. They were everything she ever dreamed. The kiss was everything she wanted. He was persistent and skilled. He was electric yet soothing. He was aggressive but yet so gentle.

Then without her permission he pulled away. He transported her to her room. "I got to go but, I'll see you at 7 down stairs, and sorry that I invaded your privacy just now but…um…I…uh…bye!"

She looked to the smoke of where he had just been and breathed in the familiar brimstone smell. "Invade my personal privacy? Sorry? He has to be on crack did I not kiss him back?" She sighed running her fingers along her lips and she closed her eyes smiling. 'Tonight should be interesting.' She thought as she went off to the shower.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Divine Meanings

**Sure Things**

**Chapter ****6**

* * *

><p>30 min later<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing by the door alongside Beast and Scott.<p>

Scott was so nervous that you could practically hear his knees knocking against each other. Beast was relaxed and waiting patiently. Kurt was silent and was in a squat because if his knees were to give out do to anxiousness he didn't want to hurt his butt.

The first of the girls to come down the mansion stairs was Scotts' lovely Jean, and tonight she truly did look just that.

Jean wore her hair with a braid to the side. She had one strand of hair and it was by the ear opposite of the braid. She wore large hoops. Her make up was done neatly. She had eyeliner on top and on the bottom. She wore light silver eye shadow and her lips a cherry red. She wore a one sleeved black dress that hugged her figure beautifully. It reached down to her ankles and complemented her 6 inch diamond in crested heels. Scott practically fell over when he set his eyes on her. Beast had to nudge him just to get him out of his daze and to wipe his mouth.

Scott and Jean talked for a good 5 minutes before the next lady came down the glory stairs.

It was Storm, and she looked just as amazing as her powers proved she was. Being the lean woman Storm was she could fit into anything and make it look amazing and that she did. Storm had two strands of hair pulled back and clipped in the back with a crystal clip. Her earrings were diamond studs. The only make up this heaven sent woman had on was a light gloss over her lips and sparkles across her body. Her neck was humbly guarded by a crystal choker. She had a tight spaghetti strap dress. The top was heart shaped and the behind of her dress dipped to her lower back. The dress was white and the bottom was drizzled with diamonds. Accompanying her feet were 4 inch see through heals.

Beast was stunned never in his life had he seen a woman so beautiful. He held out his hand and she placed her small one in his. He closed his fingers around them and kissed her hand gently whispering. "The most stunning thing my eyes have ever laid eyes on is you my dear." She blushed slightly and they conversed.

Kurt was getting worried all these woman looked beautiful and they were getting better as the appeared. He considered if he should change, but before he could get the chance he heard his goddess's footsteps. Fearing for his life and praying he didn't get a heart attack he turned around.

Kitty, in his eyes, blew all the other woman out of the water and the elf's mouth hit the floor.

Kitty wore her hair some up and some down. The instrument holding her hair up was a jewel in crested rose. One bang fell lose in her face which she blew out of the way. The rest of the hair that was down with huge curls. Her makeup was more perfect that usual and her usual pink tinted lips were covered in a thick gloss and her blush was not too much, but never too little. Her ears were dazzled bye see through crystal chandeliers. (metaphorically) From her neck hung a diamond studded necklace with a golden stud in the dead center. Her gown was long and had a small train in the back. At the top was a platinum gold lace that was heart shaped with all types of swirling designs that merged in the center were the rest of the platinum gold dress met and the design continued down her and split mid thigh separate ways to meet again in the back. The back of her dress came from the strapless strings holding her body up. The strings like silk crossed back and forth in the back to the small of her back clipping on a Crystal jewel. Her feet were covered in all diamond 6 inch heels.

Kurt gawked at her as if it was a water fall escaping his mouth he was mind blown. She was like an angel she was different then 4 years ago. Not only was Kitty the most beautiful thing Kurt had laid eyes on His heart was moving so fast he thought he would go into a coma "K-k-k-k-kitty Y-you l-look-" She interrupted him with a giggle.

Storms' strong voice was soft when she spoke. "Everyone looks amazing tonight now let's go and don't worry about you image inducer Kurt, were we're going you can just be you."

Kittys' smile widened when she stood next to him. "That's great thanks Storm you are so thoughtful." Kurt looked down to her again and her saw her going for his wrist he pulled it away and looked towards Storm. "I appreciate it Storm but I just am gonna be on the safe side." Kittys' smile faded and she had a rather sad look on her face. Storm nodded at him. "Suit yourself."

With that they were off into the dead of night with the sky clear and the moon full.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, they were at a lake side park a good 5 miles outside of town. There was a gorgeous candle lit dinner upon 3 tables by a sparkling lakeside.<p>

Jean and Scott locked arms and went to the table to the right.

Storm and Beast were hand in hand like in medieval times when a lord holds a lady, to the table in the middle.

Kitty walked ahead of Kurt to the table all the way on the left.

'What's wrong with her she's been sour the whole ride over here and now she's not talking to me isn't she the one who invited me?'

He walked hesitantly over to the table and sat stared at her. She just played with the cauliflower on the silver plate. She wasn't eating any of it and had an elbow on the table. He starred at her.

The moonlight hit her skin so perfectly it made his heart skip a beat when she finally looked up at him he could've sworn his heart was in his throat.

"Why are you doing this Kitty?" He asked unaware of his pleading tone.

She glared at him slightly. "Kurt your hiding and we're on a date- I mean, you're at a dinner with me 5 miles out of town. You don't need to be fake now."

He looked shocked as she went back to stabbing the vegetable. "Kitty I am not hiding from you." Said his familiar accent and her knees buckled together under the table.

She glared back at him and stood up abruptly. "This," she pinched his skin still feeling the fur under the inducer "Is not Kurt. This is not blue. This is not what I want to be with right now." He stared at her wide eyed.

"K-kitty," she interrupted him when she sat down and spoke.

"I just wanted to be with my blue ball of fuzz tonight." She looked at the reflection of the moon against the calm lake.

Kurt cleared his throat as Kitty got up and walked to the lake, he followed.

She held herself and looked up at the moon. She heard his footsteps and bit her lip.

'I shouldn't have said that to him but, I hate seeing him as a human.'

Then she felt fuzzy arms surround her and she closed her eyes. "Kitty, I don't were this form to hide I thought you would like someone that looked just like you, human." She turned around and stared in his masked eyes. "I am not human though, no matter how much I look it I'm not so who are you trying to fool? What are you trying to do make me angry? Please don't."

He opened his mouth to say something but before he knew it Kitty phased her hand through his watch and his furriness was back.

"K-KITTY! WHY'D Y-" Within a second she crashed her lips against his so forcefully that he had to take a step back to keep his balance.

Kitty snaked her hands up his chest which made his fur on the back of his neck stand up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him forward to her height. He melted immediately. He was lost in the hunger of her kiss. It was as if she had poured herself into him the way her lips maneuvered against his perfectly and so skilled. He wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground about an inch. His tail snaked around her ankle and she shuddered against him. Then she shoved her tongue into his mouth, and he was quick to respond with his own. For what seemed like hours but merely a few minutes, he stood there with her in his arms tongue wrestling and his tail caressing her leg.

They let go of each other. She looked down in a slight blush and Kurt lifted her chin with his loving hands. She looked into his eyes. They were the brightest gold she had ever seen on him. It literally looked like melted gold pools she lost her self in his eyes. He held his breath when he stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Kitty," He asked for her attention back and she blinked. "Yes Kurt?"

"Let me just tell you something that I have been hiding for years." She nodded at him to continue.

"I love you Katherine Pryde, with all my heart."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review review review!**


End file.
